Infâme à femme
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Dring, Dring! Shamal, ouvre la porte. C'est l'amour qui te rend visite. Mais il en veut pas, de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est oublier. Quelqu'un veut du cake? Oui, l'homme au chapeau, là-bas! (Aucun cakes au fromage n'a té maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fic) Cadeau pour Inetta-sama
1. Chapitre original

**Bwahahah, i'm back~ Comme beaucoup le savent, j'adore les cracks. Le pairing vient d'un délire avec Mukuro. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire, il m'a sortit : Ecris-moi une histoire où Shamal est avec un homme autre que Gokudera. **

**Et qui c'est qui arrive à faire soigner un homme à Shamal? C'est Reborn! **

**C'est aussi un cadeau pour Inetta-sama~ J'espère que tu aimes le pairing u.u**

**Le titre devait être : "Homme infâme, Homme à femme" mais c'était trop lourd donc ça a donné le titre actuel.**

**C'est mon premier essai au présent, j'adore l'effet que ça donne.**

**J'avais dit 2-3 chapitres, mais en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que je pourrais pas écrire une suite, parce que y'en a pas. **

* * *

_**Infâme à femme**_

-Bianchi-Chwan ! Lance avec enthousiasme une voix bien connue de l'interpellée.

Elle donne un coup de pied bien placé à son agresseur et il finit dans le mur. Mais il n'abandonne pas, pas pour si peu. Shamal se relève et court après la jeune femme. Soudain, il se stoppe en plein milieu de la rue. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus... Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Shamal entend un bruit, se tourne vers sa source. Une voiture.

« Tu vois où ça te mène de trop réfléchir, abruti » lui dit quelqu'un, il ne sait pas qui.

L'engin ne s'arrête pas, il n'a pas le temps. Le chauffeur klaxonne mais Shamal n'écoute rien d'autre que lui-même. Il reste planté au milieu de cette route, peut-être est-ce mieux ?

« Ou peut-être pas ? Tu fuis, Shamal, tu fuis.» lui murmure le même quelqu'un.

Puis plus rien. Black out.

* * *

Shamal se réveille, ouvre les yeux. Il voit du blanc. Il se dit qu'il a mal au crâne. A cause du blanc. Un médecin entre, lui demande comme va, prend sa tension et autre bidule de docteur. Pour changer, encore du blanc. Il tente de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette fois, tout est noir.

...

Shamal se réveille encore, un peu plus lucide, il se souvient un peu. Pas tout, une partie. C'est frustrant, qu'il se dit. C'est comme se faire piquer son cake alors qu'on allait le manger. Le cake, c'est sa mémoire, le voleur, son esprit -ou autre chose?- . C'est pas sûr. Peut-être, peut-être pas. On ne sait jamais.

Le médecin revient, fait ce qu'il a à faire, puis part. Shamal a mal au crâne. Overdose de blanc. Peut-être qu'une partie de jambe en l'air l'aiderai à aller mieux. Il faudrait qu'il appelle Carmen, ou Giny. Peut-être, toujours peut-être, parce qu'on est jamais sûr de ce qu'il peut arriver.

Du noir, du blanc, partout. Si seulement le monde était gris, si seulement sa mémoire n'était pas un cake.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Shamal, ta mémoire n'est pas un cake. C'est juste un morceaux de gruyère périmé. »

...

Shamal se réveille, tout est blanc, encore et toujours. Le médecin veut le garder en observation, même s'il n'a rien. C'est bizarre, il est pourtant sûr de s'être pris une voiture. Le gryuère fait des siennes, il faut le dressé -cuisiné ?-.

Shamal se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré avoir un cake pour mémoire. Il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça, il a envie de gâteau.

* * *

Après une semaine pleine de frustration, d'envies de cake et de trous de mémoire, Shamal rentre chez lui. Pour finir, il a décidé d'appeler Sarah. Elle, elle saura lui faire oublier. Oublier quoi ? Oublier qu'il a oublier.

Sarah arrive, son gruyère fond. Maintenant, c'est de la sauce au fromage. Mais il n'oublie pas.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il a à faire, Shamal revient de son coté du lit. Sarah se colle à lui. Elle devrait prendre une douche avant de partir. Elle se met à parler, qu'est-ce que les femmes sont bavardes au pieu. Shamal veut juste dormir.

-Tu sais, c'est pas pour me moquer, mais je trouvais ça drôle qu'un médecin soit hospitalisé.

Elle glousse, il a mal à la tête, la voix de Sarah est trop insupportable.

-Hn, ouais.

Que peut-il répondre d'autre ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous de ce que je raconte.

Elle a une moue boudeuse, comme les gamines capricieuses qui n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent.

-Un peu.

-Ah ? Alors après avoir tirer son coup, môssieur est content et s'en fout du reste ?

Pourquoi crie-t-elle alors qu'il est juste à coté ? Shamal veut juste qu'elle se barre.

-En gros, c'est ça.

-Mais t'es vraiment un gros connard ! Si c'est comme ça, je me casse !

Sarah se rhabille et part, un problème en moins. En plus, il n'a pas oublier. Quelle journée de merde.

...

Nouveau jour, un dimanche. Shamal n'a rien à faire. Et il ne peut plus appeler Sarah. Ni Giny qui est une pote à elle, de même que Carmen.

Ça fait deux jours que Shamal est enfermer dans son appart' à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Il a faillit comprendre le comment du pourquoi il n'arrive pas à oublier. L'oublier. He's

Mais Shamal ne veut pas comprendre qu'il aime un homme.

...

Il le rencontre à un bal. Une fête de riche où il doit buter quelqu'un. Sa cible ne l'attend pas et monde à l'étage, déjà un peu pompette. Elle n'y arrive jamais. Merci, cyanure de potassium.

Shamal ne peut pas partir maintenant, ce serait suspect. Alors il profite de la fête. Et puis il le voit. Lui, avec son fédora à bordure orange, son costard noir et ses chaussures vernies. Il pensait être hétéro, pourtant.

La réalité n'est pas toujours comme on l'imagine. Tout n'est pas blanc . Tout n'est pas noir. Le monde est gris, comme le ciel plein de pollution, comme sa blouse blanche passée X fois à la machine à laver.

Bref, Shamal aime un homme et veut l'oublier, tant pis s'il ne connaît pas son nom. C'est mieux ainsi. Et tandis qu'il oublie -ou plutôt essaye- dans les bras d'une femme prise au hasard parmi tant d'autres, il se dit que peut-être, son homme pourrait s'appeler Roberto.

Il avait bien vu comment les filles agglutinées autour de l'homme parlaient. Un « r » au début et un « o » à la fin. Shamal n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire sur les lèvres. De toute façon Roberto ou un autre nom, c'est du pareil au même.

Ce soir-là, Shamal se ramassa une tarte pour avoir crié un autre nom que celui de sa partenaire.

...

Shamal s'ennuie toujours. Que peut-il faire ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il va à la porte et l'ouvre.

La première chose qu'il voit son deux doigts pointés vers sa tempe. L'autre lui dit :

-Bam.

Et lui, il sourit, ravale son sourire en voyant du sang. L'autre lui tombe dans les bras, il en a trop perdu. Shamal est un cake, et sa mémoire du gruyère, il est con.

Shamal le fait entrer, le soigne puis soudain, il se souvient et comprend. Il aime un homme et celui-ci se trouve chez lui. Après ça, le gruyère fond. Sur un cake, ça fait un cake au fromage. Est-ce que Roberto aime les cakes au fromage ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Roberto, mon nom c'est Reborn.

« Peut-être y avait-il un '' n '' après le '' o ''», lui murmure le quelqu'un.

Journée de merde, more. Le type qu'il aime est chez lui et lit dans les esprits. Comme il fait ça ?

-C'est parce que je suis le meilleur Hitman du monde.

Ah, ouais. Ceci explique cela.

-Ou sinon, à part lire les esprits des gens et t'incruster chez eux, tu fais quoi d'autre dans la vie ? Demande Shamal, l'air de rien.

-Tu sais, j'adore les cakes au fromage.

-C'est une déclaration ?

-Prend ça comme tu veux.

* * *

**La fin part en cacahuète u.u Désolée s'il reste des fautes...**

**J'espère que ça vous à plut. Vous pouvez toujours laisser une review si vous avez aimer. Ou si vous avez pas aimer. **


	2. Remake

**Après plusieurs mois sans aucune activité, me revoilà ! Bon, j'ai pas envie de ton expliquer, mais en gros, j'avais un problème avec mon ordi. J'avais plus windows dessus. Donc j'ai mis linux. Et j'ai décidé de réécrire une grande partie de mes fics, que je trouve bâclée (et évidemment, essayer de les terminer). Je commence par celle-ci, parce que j'ai eu une idée et je vais donc écrire encore deux-trois chapitres, comme prévu au départ. Je laisse l'original, qu'on voit les progrès que j'ai fait en plus de 6 mois \o/ **

**Je mettrais quelque info sur mon profil. Si j'y pense. **

**Excusez-moi pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, j'ai pas de bêta et je suis distraite. Si quelqu'un est volontaire, faites moi signe. **

**Infâme à femme – Remake**

Shamal court après Bianchi, comme d'habitude. Le scorpion le repousse, comme d'habitude. Tout va bien à Namimori. Ou peut-être pas. Le médecin entend une voit dans sa tête. Il est perturbé. Cette voix lui rappelle quelque chose qu'il veut oublier. Bianchi lui donne un coup de pied là où ça fait mal. C'est pas du jeu, la voix le distrait. Il gémit un peu, pleure pour ses pauvres parties touchées par la féroce italienne, mais n'abandonne pas pour si peu. Shamal se relève, court après la jeune femme.

Soudain, il se stoppe. La voix lui parle, tout est confus. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

« Ça quoi, Shamal ? » demande la voix. Il fou, complètement fou.

Il y a un bruit. Il se tourne vers sa source. Une voiture.

« Tu vois où ça te mène de trop réfléchir, abruti. Si tu m'écoutais, des fois. »

L'engin de s'arrête pas, faute de temps. Le chauffeur klaxonne, mais Shamal n'écoute que la voix. Pour une fois, il n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ?

« Ou peut-être pas ? Tu fuis, Shamal, tu fuis. » lui murmure la voix. Il se croirait presque dans cette émission de télé-réalité, pour la peine. Puis il dit bonjour au pare-brise et c'est le _black out_.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Shamal se réveille, ouvre les yeux. Y'a du blanc partout, ça agresse sa rétine. Il a mal au crâne. Dedans et dehors. A cause du blanc, et sûrement du pare-brise à qui il a fait coucou.

Un type en blouse blanche – encore du blanc, pour changer - entre, lui demande comment ça va, prend ça tension et plein d'autre connerie de médecin.

Mosquito essaye de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé en détails, mais tout devient noir. Enfoiré.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Shamal se réveille encore, un peu plus lucide que la dernière fois. Il a récupéré une partie de sa mémoire. Une partie seulement. Que c'est frustrant. Comme se faire piquer son cake alors qu'on allait le manger. Sa mémoire c'est le cake et le voleur... Il en sait trop rien. Peut-être son esprit, ou autre chose. C'est pas sûr. Peut-être, peut-être pas. On ne sait jamais.

Le médecin de l'autre fois revient, fait ce qu'il doit faire, et s'en va. Shamal a mal au crâne. Overdose de blanc. Il a envie de baiser, ça va peut-être l'aider à aller mieux. Il doit appeler Carmen ou Giny. Peut-être, toujours peut-être (on est jamais sur de ce qu'il peut arriver).

Du noir, du blanc, partout. Si seulement le monde était gris. Peut-être que sa mémoire ne serait pas un cake.

« Ta mémoire n'est pas un cake, c'est juste un morceau de gruyère périmé. »

Comme c'est rassurant.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Nouveau réveil. C'est blanc, encore et toujours. Le médecin veut le garder en observation. Il s'est pris une voiture quand même. Mais il n'a rien. Bizarre.

« Il fait des siennes, ton gruyère... Faut le dresser (cuisiner?). »

Shamal se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré avoir un cake à la place du gruyère. Le cake, c'est bon. Le gruyère périme, il a jamais essayé et ne veut pas essayer. Et voilà qu'il a envie de gâteau.

Après une semaine pleine de frustration, d'envies de cake et de problèmes laitiers, Shamal rentre -enfin- chez lui. Il appelle Sarah. Elle saura quoi faire pour qu'il oublie.

« Oublie quoi ? »

Oublier qu'il a oublier.

Sarah arrive et le gruyère fond. C'est de la sauce au fromage, toujours périmée, mais de la sauce au fromage quand même. Il n'oublie pas.

Il revient de son coté du lit. Sarah se colle à lui. Elle doit prendre une douche avant de partir. Elle parle et parle. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'elle est aussi bavarde après l'amour. Il veut juste dormir.

«-Tu sais, c'est pas pour me moquer, mais je trouvais ça drôle qu'un médecin soit hospitalisé. »

Il n'est pas médecin officiellement, mais vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier. Elle glousse, le mal de tête revient. La voix de Sarah n'est mélodieuse que quand elle crie.

« -Hn, ouais. »

Que peut-il répondre d'autre ?

« -J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous de ce que je raconte. »

Elle a une moue boudeuse, comme les gamines capricieuses qui n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent.

« -Juste un peu.

-Ah ? Alors après avoir tirer son coup, môssieur est content et s'en fout du reste ? »

Elle crie alors qu'il est à coté. Et sa voix est insupportable. Il veut juste qu'elle parte, qu'elle lui foute la paix.

« -En gros, c'est ça

-Mais t'es vraiment un connard ! Si c'est comme ça, j'me casse ! »

Elle se rhabille et part, un problème en moins. Lorsqu'elle quitte l'appartement, Shamal regarde dans la poubelle à coté du lit. Elle est vide. Mais il reste le plus important : il n'a pas oublier. Journée de merde.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Nouveau jour, un dimanche. Shamal s'ennuie, Sarah lui fait la gueule et comme Carmen et Giny ont le même patron qu'elle, il ne peut pas les appeler.

Deux jours que le médecin est enfermé dans son appartement à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Il a failli se souvenir. Il n'arrive définitivement pas à oublier. L'oublier.

Shamal ne veut pas comprendre qu'il aime un homme.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Il le rencontre à un bal, une fête pour les gens de haute société où il doit buter quelqu'un. Sa cible ne l'attend pas et monte à l'étage, un peu pompette. Il ne l'attendra jamais. Merci, Cyanure de Potassium.

Il ne peut pas partir maintenant, ce serait suspect. Alors il profite de la fête. Puis il le voit. Lui et son costard noir impeccable, ses chaussures vernies, son fédora à bordure orange. Et son sourire. Son putain de sourire qui semble lui dire « Je t'ai vu, je sais tout ».

Dieu seul sait à quel point il aime autant qu'il hait ce sourire. Et celui à qui il appartient.

Il pensait être hétéro, pourtant.

La réalité n'est pas toujours comme on l'imagine. Tout n'est pas blanc, tout n'est pas noir. Le monde est gris, comme le ciel plein de gaz carbonique, comme sa blouse blanche passée x fois à la machine à laver.

C'est comme ça que Shamal s'est mis à aimer un homme. Il veut l'oublier, tant pis s'il ne connaît pas son nom. C'est mieux ainsi. Et tandis qu'il oublie – ou plutôt essaie – dans les bras d'une femme quelconque, choisie au hasard parmi tant d'autres, il se dit que c'est mieux de lui donner un nom, histoire de savoir ce qu'il doit précisément oublier, histoire de pas oublier un truc qu'il doit se rappeler.

Il avait vu les prétendantes de -Orange. Il avait essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres. Il avait pas réussi, mais ça ressemblait à Roberto. Alors -Orange s'appelera Roberto. Dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire sur les lèvres. Pour les embrasser oui, mais c'est tout. Et puis, Roberto ou un autre nom, c'est du pareil au même.

Ce soir-là, celui de la Rencontre, celui où il essaya d'oublier pour la première fois, il se ramassa une gifle de la fille pour avoir crié un autre nom que celui de sa partenaire. Il ne le connaissait pas, son nom, à la fille. Il écoute pas celles qu'il baise, sauf quand elle crie. Savoir leur nom est inutile. Puisqu'il ne les reverra jamais.

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Shamal s'ennuie toujours. Que peut-il faire ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, on sonne à sa porte. Il s'y rend et ouvre.

La première chose qu'il voit sont deux doigts pointés vers sa tempe.

« -Bam, t'es mort. »

Il lui sourit. Puis ravale son sourire en voyant du sang. L'autre lui tombe dans les bras. Il se vide sur son plancher.

Shamal est le cake, et sa mémoire du gruyère périmé, depuis longtemps. Il est vraiment con.

Il le fait entrer, le soigne. Puis il se souvient de tout. Ou plutôt, il arrête d'essayer d'oublier.

Il aime un homme. Cet homme est chez lui. Il est à moitié vidé de son sang, la moitié de sang en question sur son plancher.

Son pauvre gruyère fond, tant son esprit chauffe. C'est une gazinière, son esprit. Et Roberto, le gaz.

Sa vie est une cuisine. Et sans gaz, quand on a une gazinière, c'est un peu dur de cuisiner.

Sa mémoire qui fond se déverse sur lui, en lui. Il est un cake au fromage, cuisiné au gaz. Est-ce que Roberto aime les cakes au fromage ?

« -Mon nom, c'est pas Roberto. C'est Reborn. »

Reborn. Drôle de n- Quoi ? Oh super transcendant, il vient de penser à plein de truc bizarre et le type qui est chez lui -et qu'il aime – sait LIRE sans les esprits.

Journée de merde. Mais comment il fait ça ?

« -Je suis le meilleur Hitman du monde. »

Ceci explique cela.

« -Ou sinon, à part lire dans les esprits des gens et t'incruster chez eux, tu fais quoi d'autre dans la vie ? » Demande Shamal l'air de rien. Il le tutoie, parce que ça fait moins formel. Et qu'il aime aps vouvoyer les gens.

« -Tu sais, j'adore les cakes. Surtout ceux au fromage. Peut-être parce que j'suis italien. La pizza, tout ça.

-C'est une déclaration ?

-Prend ça comme tu veux. »

O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O

Une fois soigné, le type est parti. Le téléphone sonne, « Sarah » s'affiche. Shamal répond, n'a rien à perdre.

« -On peut se voir, j'ai un truc à te dire. »

C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?


End file.
